Mad Friendship
Lucius walked along the sidewalk, his finger running over the tip of a rusty screwdriver, mischief danced like fire behind his eyes. He had malicious plans for this tool, when, around the corner, through an English accent he heard the most peculiar question. "Do tell, how many ravens does it take to stitch a quilt?" His eyebrow raised in question, he picked up a quick jog to get to the corner faster. When he finally turned, he saw a very strange boy. He had wild red hair, much like his own, grassy green eyes, and a small gap between his teeth. He could see it because of his ridiculously wide grin. His clothing would've been nice, if it wasn't so ruffled, torn and tarnished. He had a button-up waistcoat with crudely stitched tears on the back, and a cream dress shirt beneath it, half tucked in. He had a very Mad Hatter look about him. Lucius liked that. "I'd think about thirteen," He said. The English boy turned and grinned at Lucius, "Oh! What a wonderful guess! Spectacular, in fact!" Lucius placed the screwdriver in his jacket pocket, deciding to use it later, as he approached the other boy, "Well, thirteen always has been my lucky number." Lucius noted that his palms were wrapped in white silk, that had been worn and dirtied, over time, he presumed. "I don't believe I've seen you before," The gap-toothed teen bounced towards him. "What's your name?" "Lucius Green." "Green..." He mused, "I've always liked the color...And purple...And blue!" He broke into a fit of giggles, for, seemingly, no reason at all. Lucius couldn't help but chuckle, he liked this boy. "Who are you?" "Me? Hm...Let me think..." It honestly seemed like he couldn't remember his own name. "Tyler? No, that's not right...Johnny?...Calvin?...Ah, now I know! Lucas, Lucas Kingsleigh." He removed his hat as he bowed very low. "Lucas," Lucius said. "That's a nice name." Lucas stood up straight again and placed his hat back on, "Thank you." "You seem like an enjoyable boy, Lucas." He grinned, "That's a surprise to hear! Most people have dubbed me several things, mostly, 'Crazy', 'Freaky', 'Insane', 'Mad', and 'Creepy'. I always think of myself as more of a, 'Madman in a waistcoat', it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Lucius laughed, "Very nice. It seems, Lucas, we have more in common than I thought." "Really? Isn't that lovely." He nodded, "Yes, because, you see...I'm not really alright up here." Lucius tapped the side of his own head. Lucas raised an eyebrow, confused, "You're not? That's quite surprising, normally people I meet are all there." He shook his head, "Well, not me, my friend...May I call you my friend?" Lucas' eyes seemed to light up even brighter than usual, as he smiled once more, "Yes...Yes, of course you can!" Lucius gave a small smirk, thinking of what he could do with his newfound ally, "You know, Lucas, I think this just may be the start of a wonderful relationship." "Oh, yes! It will be quite wonderful." "Oh, yes, a friendship built on pure madness, what could be more wonderful than that?" Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia